lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 809
Report #809 Skillset: Harmony Skill: Akhlumooshchu Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Akhlumooshchu (water, wind, wood mantra) allows a Harmony user access to MANTRA BANISH , a skill similar to Violet/Kether in execution. However, unless they also have access to Indigo/Chockmah, they are unable to actually see or otherwise ascertain who the dreamform is in order to actually target them with the ability - or indeed if one is in the room at all. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Provide an additional syntax (MANTRA SENSE?) to allow a monk with the mantra running to actively see a list of out-of-phase people in the room. Lower eq cost compared to Indigo/Chockmah preferred, given the specific mantra requirement. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow MANTRA BANISH to also be cast untargetted, dealing damage to all out-of-phase persons in the room (message changing depending on how many are struck), scaling downwards as number of targets increases. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow Ooshuti (increased illusion piercing) or Ooshmun (see shrouded movement), when chanted as part of the mantra (as the wind part), to let the user see out-of-phase people in LOOK/QL. Player Comments: ---on 3/14 @ 00:38 writes: I'm okay with Solution 1, and very much against 3. 2 Is alright, as you aren't likely to be hitting more than one out of phase person anyways. ---on 3/14 @ 08:40 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 both sound fine to me ---on 3/14 @ 09:56 writes: Solution 1 sound solid. ---on 3/14 @ 10:57 writes: Strongly support Solution 1. I am interested by the Ooshuti aspect of Solution 3, but don't agree with the LOOK/QL aspect. Perhaps suggest another method for this idea to work as needed and I would be more agreeable. Otherwise I would also agree (to a lesser degree) with solution 2, and agree with Enyalida's comment about not acting as an area attack ability. ---on 3/14 @ 11:12 writes: Solution 1 seems easiest method of implementing this. Solution 2 might be better working off enemy list, rather than all out-of-phase people maybe? Either way, supported. ---on 3/14 @ 11:13 writes: The solutions listed are in *descending order of preference* (i.e. would prefer Sols 1 or/and Sol 2). Solution 3's listed as a more awkward possibility and is much less preferred, but would still solve the problem. ---on 3/14 @ 11:16 writes: Working off enemy list means you still have to know the out-of-phase person's name beforehand, which doesn't fix the problem. Solution 2's as it is because the AB for it doesn't discriminate between friendly and non-friendly entities, but seems to include all ghost/dreamforms, so I thought it would kind of fit the RP. Have an option to banish them all! Heh. ---on 3/14 @ 12:26 writes: I have a soft spot for solution 2. It would make the skill more unique and prevents making the relevant low/high magic skills redundant. ---on 3/14 @ 20:57 writes: Solution 1 is best ---on 3/15 @ 01:18 writes: Solution to is the easiest and most reasonable I think ---on 3/15 @ 02:37 writes: I disagree with the basis of the report and all solutions presented. Solution #1) non-Harmony people have to invest in a) a skill to see and b) a skill to hit. Harmony would only have to invest in a) a skill to see+hit. This means that non-Harmony people woul be penalized, in comparison to Harmony users. Solution #2) Way too good and easy to use. Solution #3) Largely nullifies any infiltration aspects with being out of phase. Sorry. ---on 3/15 @ 23:58 writes: I agree with Solution 1 despite what Vadi says, MAINly because it would probably still require the 3 mantra chants of Wood, Water, and Wind to actualy use it. So it's a two part skill that can give two benefits therefore making it pretty balanced still. I also think Solution 2 is too easy. We don't need more 'easy' skills as monks. ---on 3/17 @ 22:19 writes: I have to disagree with Vadi for a few reasons. One, non-harmony people don't have to separatly invest to get the power to see and hit. That is, by investing in low/high magic enough to attack you've automatically gotten the ability to see them. Two, I'm alright with them having this ability, and it's not particularly low in the skillset. Psionics users get the ability to attack dreamweavers at a much much lower level, I don't really think it's a problem. Guildskills > common skills, and synergy chants are fairly restrictive enough, even with highchant. Solutions 2 and 3 are lame, though I would note. So, I agree with the premise and the first solution, as they are well thought through and present a reasonable problem. ---on 3/22 @ 18:12 writes: I agree with Solution 1. ---on 3/29 @ 20:54 writes: I support solution 1.